1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a lawn fertilizer for canine waste damage, and more particularly, pertains to a lawn fertilizer for treating urine spots and feces spots in lawns caused by canine waste, such as small dogs, medium sized dogs, large dogs, and any other type of animal besides canines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, animal waste from urinating or defecating, such as from dogs, would burn lawn grass, leaving unsightly dead areas of grass.
The present invention overcomes the problems of prior art by providing a lawn fertilizer for the appropriate season for enhancing the growth of lawn turf, particularly grasses.